Ash Ketchum The Road to Pokemon Master
by JazzyFanficsYAY
Summary: What if certain things happened before ash went to Hoenn? What if when he was prepared he just realized that he needs tough training? What if a certain man offers him something he cant refuse? Why is ash having aura power? Read and find out First AshHarem


Disclaimer: I don`t Own Pokemon

Prologue

Before the Hoenn Region

Porf. Oak and Ash were talking in Oak`s Laboratory.

"Ash, do you know what you did was dangerous?" asked Oak as Ash nodded.

Flashback and Explanation…

_You see, in Kanto…in all it`s places strange things started to happen. The wheater changed. And again, the Shamuti islands was the source of that problem. Ash of course was prepared to go in his Journey to Hoenn but was interrupted by the strange wheather_

"_Prof. Oak, what`s happening with the wheather. I have just taken Haunter, Primape, cindaquill and kingler." Said Ash as Prof. Oak looked concerned. "You see, there are problems on Shamuti island again." Said Oak as Ash nodded. "We better go." Said Oak as Ash stammered out. "It`s far away." Said Ash as Oak grinned. "We can use helicopter. I mean, just a simple crash, what will it make." Said Oak as Ash sighed. "Let`s go." Said Ash as both Oak and Ash went to see the problem._

_._

_-After Traveling to Shamuti Island-_

"_What happened?" asked Ash as immediately a civilian that lived on the island approach. "Chosen one, we don`t know what`s happening. The trouble is coming from the mountains. It seems Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos are fighting again. Although they haven`t been disturbed and Lugia is resting. We must wake him." Said the Civilian as Oak looked at Ash and Sighed. "Luckily Ash, I have eight master balls. You only have two chances with each legendary. I mean, if that`s the only way to bring peace then, it`s better to catch them." Said Oak as Ash nodded and took the balls. "Hey Pikachu, are you ready. We are going for some Legendary Hunting." Said Ash as Pikachu nodded. "Pika." Said Pikachu eagerly as Ash immediately took a motor-boat and went to the island. But first, he went to search Lugia. Of course, after the villagers gave him the steel wing, the only artifact that could wake lugia up._

_._

_-At the Cave-_

_Ash approached to the pool where they said, lugia rested. He took the steel wing, and the object began to shine._

_Lugia immediately showed up. _

"_**Can someone get some damn good sleep. OH! Chosen One, you startled me. What brings you here trying to wake me up."**__ Said Lugia as Ash immediately went to the situation. "You see, Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos are fighting again." Said Ash as Lugia immediately as he heard, he sighed.__** "I won`t go. Let them fight, I mean…they do that all the years. Of course, they just attack between themselves right."**__ Said Lugia as Ash shook his head. "The wheather is changing and it won`t be long before the news start broadcasting it." Said Ash as Lugia shook his head. __**"I can`t so do it alone."**__ Said Lugia as before he could go underwater, Ash stammered out. "Then, if you won`t cooperate the good way. Then we will have to do it the bad way." Said Ash as Lugia looked again at ash and laughed. __**"You wait me to believe you could capture me with the normal regular pokeballs. You`re Joking right. I`ll pretend I didn`t heard that."**__ Said Lugia with a Laugh as Ash`s Pikachu jumped and was ready to battle. __**"Well chosen one, Let`s see if you have the guts to have the most powerful pokemon, the deep sea LEGENDARY pokemon, LUGIA!" **__Said Lugia, _you could swear it was so epic that…you could place the…

WILD LUGIA WANTS TO BATTLE!

"_Go Pikachu." Said Ash as pikachu gotready. "PIKA!" Said the pokemon as he got pumped._

_And so, Lugia used Aeroblast. _

"_Pikachu, evade and use thunderbolt." Said Ash as Pikachu evaded the attack, hopefuly and used thunderbolt on Lugia, paralyzing him. Lugia gave a shout of pain as he couldn`t move. "Quickly pikachu, use volt tackle." Said Ash as Pikachu nodded and ran. "pika, pika, pika, PIKA, CHU!" Pikachu gave a lightning tackle to the Legendary pokemon. You could swear Lugia was level 45 and Pikachu was level 70._

"_Pikachu use quick attack." Said Ash as he still took advantage and just after pikachu attacked the paralyzed lugia, Ash throwed the Ultra Ball. _

_And so, the pokeball started twitching until….beep._

"_Gotcha, I caught Lugia." Said Ash as he started making a party when Pikachu immediately hold his guts. "Pikapi, pikachu, pika, Pikachu." Said Pikachu as Ash remembered. "Oh yeah, we have three other legendaries to catch." Said Ash as both trainer and pokemon started walking away from the cave. _

_And so, after Lugia focibly had to cooperate with Ash again. Lugia, Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno were now Officially at Ash`s property since, he catched them. Even the people of Shamuti expresed their thanks and allowed Ash to have the Legendary Birds and the Guardian._

.

"Ash, will you take them?" asked Oak as Ash nodded. "Of course professor Oak, we have to train them…even if they are legendaries. With enough training they will be better than they were before…Right pikachu?" asked Ash as the yellow electric mouse nodded. "Pika." Said as with two of his little fingers fromed a peace sign. "Well Ash, I believe you will take good care of them." Said Ash when Delia entered to the room both were. "Ash, I heard you went into danger again." Said Delia in a sclonding tone as Ash sighed. "I can`t stop you Hon, but…have this new traveling clothes." Said Delia as Ash smiled. "Thank you Mom." Said Ash as he hugged his mother and went to change his clothing.

.

And so after he changed.

Ash placed four pokeballs with pokemon on his special belt and the ultra balls that had the legendaries he placed them on his pockets.

"You see ash, maybe you are only allowed to travel with six pokemon, but. Gazing that you might want to experience training Legendary pokemon, then. I will make you an exception." Said Oak as Ash nodded and smield. "Thank you Prof. Oak." Said Ash as he went to the ferry…since the ferry from Kanto to Hoenn left today.

And so this is my first pokemon fanfic

I tried to change something maybe you would say it would have some AU, but. It would have been better if Ash would have taken at least Four pokemon from the beginning.

The ones ash will be taking on his belt are:

Pikachu

Haunter

Kingler

Primeape

Quilava

Now the legendaries in his backpack are:

Zapdos

Moltres

Articuno

Lugia


End file.
